1. Field
The present invention relates to an endoscope washing, and particularly to method for testing the patency of an endoscopic channel and endoscope washing machine for same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes, in particular flexible endoscopes, have long, narrow channels, which are used to conduct, for example, liquid or gas. When machining washing and disinfecting an endoscope in an endoscope washing machines, the channels must also be rinsed through. In order to guarantee a good cleaning and disinfection result, it is necessary to check the endoscope channels beforehand for patency. Endoscope washing machines are equipped with appropriate devices.
A generic endoscope washing machine is known from EP 0 709 056 A1. In this case, in order to test patency, the endoscopic channel to be tested is pressurized and then blocked and the subsequent pressure loss is recorded. Extremely accurate pressure gauges as well as a costly measuring process are needed for this and it is difficult to distinguish between different stages of patency.
The problem of the present invention consists in creating a patency test, which will provide clear results simply.